Digital Powers Meets Magic
by Lunarian
Summary: Kinomoto-Sakura is the Mistress of the Clow cards.... She dreams of more darkness and enemies on the horizon... Then her classroom gets a new student, a transfer from Odaiba Elementary... Takaishi Takeru
1. Default Chapter

**Lunarian :** Hello everyone. Welcome to my Xover A/U'ish Fic.  
  
This here fiction should have a few minor discrepancies to the normal CCS universe. This story will take place within a time line during which Sakura has captured all of the Clow Cards, but in this circumstance they do not need to be converted. Therefore there is no Eriol the mystically annoying reincarnation of Clow Reed. No Sakura cards, and Sakura and Syoaran are not any closer then friends. 

**So to List Differences**

1. Season 3 of Card Captor Sakura never happened. 

2. Sakura and Syaoran remained as friends only. 

3. Clow Cards are fine as they are, no need to transform in Sakura cards. 

4. Popular to contrary belief, Tomoyo is _not_ a lesbian, she is only in love with Sakura, just not painfully blatantly so. 

5. Clow didn't need to do a final judgement, there is no Yue, only Yukito. 

**CCS/DGMN CH1**

In the town of Tomoeda, in Japan, a young girl sleeps. Sleeps, sleeps and dreams of things to come, as such her magical powers provide her with prophetic visions. Visions shrouded in vagueness and obscurity, becoming clearer in focus as she approaches the time of the event. It has shown her meeting of her rival, and her powers in use before she even had them. Dreams of vivid colors and patterns, visions of faraway places and mysterious happenings, with a self stream of consciousness trying to make sense of it all. 

_**Dream**_

_Trees... grass.. green fields... where is this?... what am I seeing?... more trees... too many to be the park... or the shrine... a forest?... there are no forests near here... I feel as though I've never known this place... never could have... something nearby... large... power... evil... no!... darkness..._

Kinomoto Sakura, that young mistress of the Clow cards at age eleven, slowly awakened from her dream. _That dream... what was it about? _As she sleepily rubbed her little fists against the sleep encrusted eyelids of her slumber, gradually the last remnants of the dream and its warning faded away and was forgotten. _I can't remember any of it, it must not have been very important._ Sea-green orbs peering through blinking eyelids, Sakura grabbed her kawaii pink alarm clock, and with a yawn checked the time and turned off the timer. _Huh, time? Oh, it's seven, time to get up and get ready for school!_ No matter how many times she woke up, always her morning ritual this, is never changed. 

From downstairs she hears her father call her saying breakfast will be ready soon, her cue to continue getting ready._Hoe... I had better hurry up or I will be late._ First she chucks off her sleeping clothes, a pink pajama suit, tossing it onto her dresser by the bed. _I am so happy to have finished capturing the cards, now Tomoyo-chan can't get me into all those strange outfits anymore._ The athletic girl then jolts over to her closet doors, opens them up and takes out her school uniform for Tomoeda elementary. She then brushes her hair, teeth and comes downstairs to breakfast. The morning ritual. 

As with the usual that morning, her older and taller-by-a-mile brother Kinomoto Touya, sat across from her during breakfast. Commonly just finishing up his meal by the time his little 'kaijuu' sister finally shows up for her meal, Touya is the instigator in a mad dash to eat everything in moments, initiated by Sakura so she can catch up to him. Not so much to catch up with him however, but to meet up with 'him', Tsukishiro Yukito... her crush. 

_Ulp.. I can't believe he made me ate all that in one go again.._ After finishing her breakfast, and receiving her lunch from her father with an "arigatou", Sakura hurries to her front door where she puts on her roller blades. Then she's off to catch up to her brother on his bike, yelling "Niichan, matte yo!". _Everyday, he always has to take off without me. Why can't he just wait._ Touya, of course, rarely listens to his little sister. Sakura often displays her skills in athletics by blading fast enough to catch up with her brother. _I love rollerblading, especially when it is such a great day outside. _When eventually she catches up to him though, nothing more is done then an annoyed look, she can't stay mad at her dear brother. _I can still use big and stomp on him anytime I want, heh heh heh._

The gentle breezes cause the occasional sakura blossom petal to fall, Sakura's favorite tree and her namesake. _Nothing beats a free breeze on a great day. _The days joy just brings a large smile to her face as she moves alongside her brother. After a few minutes of travel they reached Yukito's house where he was out waiting for them already, with his bike and a gentle smile, as always. _Yukito-san is such a great person, always so caring and wonderful._ Just seeing Yukito brightens Sakura's day considerably. 

Touya looks over to Yukito and calls to him with his patented "Hey, Yuki!", call. Yuki replies with an "Ohayo". Then Yuki calmly walks over to Sakura and adds fuel to the fire by gently saying "Ohayo, Sakura-chan", right at face level. After a few moments of general greeting they resume on course to the schools, Sakura's niichan's school being right next to her own, separated by a chain-link fence. When she reaches the intersection where they part ways, Yuki will often throw a little candy to Sakura, more fuel to the flame. _Ahhh, Yukito-saaaaan, such a wonderful and caring person._

For some people, seeing a young girl on roller blades standing in front of a school's gate looking dazed and in a trance would seem strange, out of place even. With her eyes so out of focus, a lesser informed passer by could even think in their minds that that girl was on drugs. For those of the Tomoeda area however, it is just the common sight of Sakura going into one of her 'hanyaan' moods. _Haanyaaaan_ If one were to somehow see through her eyes they might not believe in what seen, there would surely be blossoming flower petals surrounding Yukito-san with a gentle smile on his face. 

Generally, Sakura would snap herself out of her little day dream in a few moments, generally. That is if she was alone by herself, but... she is at her school... in public... with her best friend out there, **lurking** somewhere, waiting for just the right moment... or maybe, just maybe to remain hidden and get the full show recorded. But alas, that accursed school clock must cut short her precious Sakura watch, so she walks up to her friend to make sure they are not late. 

As Sakura was still semi spaced out, her thoughts were broken by a tap on her shoulder. _Yukito-saaa-AIGH!_ Whipping her head around quickly, she is treated the sight of a large camera lens pointed directly into her face... recording... always recording. _Tomoyo-chan needs a new hobby_ "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan", greets Sakura with a slight sweatdrop forming as the lens gets **closer**. _Definitely needs a new hobby_. 

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!", replies the camera... er the girl behind the camera. "Yukito-san was smooth with the candy again, eh Sakura-chan?", questions Tomoyo with a sly grin on her face. 

"Mou, Tomoyo-chan, you're embarrassing me", said the blushing Sakura. Looking around in hopes of finding a subject of change to stop her best friend from further going into that topic, she saw Syaoran Li and Meiling Li coming up the street holding hands. She decided to meet then halfway, and so bladed off saying to Tomoyo, "There are Li-kun and Meiling-chan, let's go say good morning to them." 

Tomoyo was in her element, Sakura watching. _To see a kawaii blushing Sakura-chan so early in the day, I am so lucky._ Getting the hint, she reluctantly turned off the camera, and walked with Sakura over to the two affianced cousins. _They do look good together, and it looks like she is beginning to break through his walls. She isn't smothering him, and he doesn't look like he wants the earth to swallow him whole. He isn't even struggling against holding hands in public, and looks a little happier._

"Ohayo Li-kun, Meiling-chan", said Sakura to the pair, "How are you two doing this morning?" 

Meiling simply nodded as her cousin answered for the both of them. "Ohayo Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san. We are fine, if a little bored with the calm. Now that you have captured all of the Clow cards it has gotten quite dull lately. Everyday school life just isn't the same after all the constant excitement, don't you agree?" 

"Hai", answered Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling as one. Continuing Sakura said, "With the cards captured and I their Mistress, life really does seem different, stale. I get the feeling though that there is yet more out there, more to do." 

Feeling hopeful, Li asked, "Do you really think we'll have another adventure? What does your guide tell you about this?" Looking around suddenly as if just noticing something, he enquired, "Where is the stuffed toy anyway?", adding a disdainful inflection as an afterthought. 

They were then treated to the sight of Sakura panicking, badly. She fails her arms a bit while her eyes go wide and begins talking nonsense slowly at first then fast. "Li-kun that wasn't nice, you shouldn't make fun of Kero-chan like th-... Kero-chan! Oh no, I totally forgot about him this morning and didn't even say anything to him. It was all that dreams fault, darkness and evil. Kami, I'll never forgive myself something happens to him. Oh, poor Kero-chan, he could be wandering alone again hurt or tired. Or maybe he will eat all our pudding, or shed his fur from his guardian form all over the rug and couch." By this point the other three were sporting some heavy sweatdrops, four if you count the camera. 

Finally Meiling had enough, so she grabbed Sakura by the shoulder and shook her forcefully saying, "Snap out of it Kinomoto-san, the stuffed toy is probably just playing video games, calm down." Grabbing Syaoran's hand again, she started off at a fast pace to class saying, "Now hurry before you're late for Terada sensei's class, let's go Li." 

"Sakura-chan hurry, you still have to change into your shoes. Kero-chan is fine, I'm sure he was asleep in your drawer and will be pleased that you let him sleep more." Hurrying off to class Tomoyo hoped Sakura had calmed down enough. _She was just too cute panicking all like that, I got it all on tape too. I wish class didn't have to start yet. Did Sakura say something about a dream? Oohh maybe the Clow Mistress will get a chance again, and I can dress up Sakura-chan with new outfits._

Shortly after, Sakura was siting down to her seat in the corner of the classroom getting ready. Strangely enough it seems they were actually still early anyway. "I had thought that it was much later then it is, ne Tomoyo-chan? _We used to use this time to discuss ideas about finding cards, it has been so long that we forgot class won't start for awhile yet._ Opening up her backpack, she began taking out the needed materials. 

Having been sitting in her desk waiting several minutes before Sakura, Tomoyo was already fully ready, and so she was occupying herself by checking her most recent recordings. "Hai, Sakura-chan." As she replayed the earlier scene she looked up at Sakura and grabbed the other's attention by asking, "Sakura-chan, you said something about a dream with darkness. What did you mean by that, was it a vision?" 

It was just at that moment that Sakura had reached back into her bag and felt something furry. As soon as she touched it, it shifted and moved coming out saying, "Hoy Sakura." Wiping the sleep from his eyes he looked around and said, "How did I get here?" 

Let it be known that though Sakura may be the card mistress and possess much powerful magic she is still an eleven year old girl, and so when startled her response is common. As the object popped out she cried out, "Kyaah!", and made Tomoyo, Li, and Meiling all similarly jump at their seats. Quickly recovering, she leaned in and said, "Kero-chan! What are you doing in my bag, and how could you have slept through it?" That's right, the furry object was Kerebos the guardian beast of the clow cards, now nicknamed kero-chan and acting as his new mistress's supernatural guide and friend. He looks just like a stuffed toy, a yellow miniature lion with wings, and has used that likeness many times as a concealment. 

Kero adopted a wise man pose, sitting Indian style on Sakura's desk and said, "I don't know how I got into your bag, I went to sleep on my bed as usual." Pondering for a few moments he said with all seriousness and confidence, "The Clow cards played a prank on me-." 

Interrupting him, Li said "Yeah right, the plush toy fell asleep in your bag so he blames the cards, what a lazy creature." Leaning foward, Syaoran peered at kero and asked, "Now why would the cards do something like that? Sakura has had them for a long time already and no pranks were played, you were searching through her bags for a sweet and fell asleep, admit it." 

Abandoning his spot on Sakura's desk, Kero flew up into Li's face forcing him back. With a noticeable vein pulsing on his head, he yelled out enragedly, "Nani!? What did you say brat? You want me to bite your finger off? The cards are becoming bored from not doing anything so they are expressing their mischievous nature again. Sakura you have to find a way to let them out and interact more often, they aren't used to staying in card form all the time when awake. Clow kept them out most of the time, they are stifling." 

Sakura, perhaps taking Kero's words a little too seriously, was beginning to get a bit teary-eyed. Taking out the card deck, she soulfully said in a sad voice, "Gomen-nasai clow cards, I didn't know that you were suffering. I promise that I will find a way to let you all out." _I never thought about it before. Now that I think about it, I remember my time spent with Clow Reed using the Return card, they were all out most of the time, or at least the one's I saw were._

Kero landed on Sakura's shoulder and gave an encouraging pat. Feeling a little guilty he said, "Cheer up Sakura, it isn't quite so bad as it sounded, and the cards are still very grateful to you for everything you have done for them." 

"Kero-chan is right Sakura-chan, you are very caring for the cards and they love you for it", Tomoyo added in her saccharine voice. 

"I hate to agree with the toy, but he is right, you are a wonderful card mistress", Li grudgingly admitted. 

"If anyone had to master the cards aside from Syaoran, then I am glad it is you Kinomoto-san", said Meiling. 

With a sniffle and a watery smile, Sakura thanked them for their support. "You guy's are the best friends." 

"Now that everything is straightened out, you still didn't answer my question Sakura-chan, about your dream," Tomoyo says in an attempt to change the subject, distract her very best friend from her sad state, and find an answer because she was genuinely curious. 

Getting in Sakura's face in a flash, Kero anxiously asked, "What dream? Did you have another vision Sakura?" Just as Sakura was about to answer, luck would have it that the rest of the children started coming in. "I'll tell you later", she said to the disappointed group. Motioning to her bag, she urgently whispered, "Quick Kero-chan get in". 

Coming in together as a group was Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and Yamazaki, the purely school friends of the gang. It could be told by the groups facial expressions that Yamazaki had just finished telling another tall tale. Chiharu came over first and said to the group, "You are really here early Sakura, even earlier then today's monitors." Seeing Yamazaki getting ready to tell another story to Sakura since she always believe them, she excused herself, "Speaking of today's monitors, it's me and Yamazaki's turn." Bumping into him she grabbed his ear and pulled him to the board saying in an aggrieved tone, "C'mon you." 

From then on things were like an average classroom. Friends saying good morning, and catching up on things while making plans for later, and last minute homework completions. Rika had a sizable portion of the classroom hovering near her desk as she informed them of the latest news. "Did you hear the news?", asked Rika. "No, what?", was the general reply. Acting like it was the greatest secret ever, Rika answered, "I heard we are getting a new transfer student today." "Really?", the class pried further. "Yeah, I heard it from Terada-sensei." _Or rather that is my fiancé let it slip_, she thought to herself. 

The speculation on who it was and reason for transferring ran rampant in the class as the last few minutes before class started ticked down. Sakura and her friends each had the same basic thought in their heads. _I wonder if this new kid is related to my/Sakura's dream?_

Time passed and the teacher took roll, then he announced, "Due to some districtorial rearranging policies we are receiving a new student today from Odaiba elementary. Here he is now, please be courteous and welcoming." Opening the door the teacher let in the new kid and brought him to the front of the classroom on his right. With the teacher blocking their view the students were only given a side view at first. He had on Khaki tan shorts, a light green button down shirt, and a grey hat resembling a fisherman's. Finally he reached the front of the class and turned to face them with a bright friendly open smile enthusiastically saying, "Hello everyone my name is Takahashi Takeru, but please call me TK. I look foward, to getting to know you all." 

Sakura's first thoughts was to the effect of _he is almost like a mini yukito-san... tall, blonde, nice._ Not enough to elicit a hanyaan from sight alone, but close. 

_To Be Continued..._

**Lunarian: **Hello reader. I hope you like this at least a little bit. Please leave a review :)


	2. Ch2

**Lunarian :** Heh hehe, I decided to finally continue this project. I do hope its liked. 

**CCS/DGMN CH2**

"Tk honey, time to get up", a voice is heard muffled through the closed door. 

Inside the smaller bedroom of the apartment complex's quarters, a youth sleeps peacefully as the mornng sun carasses his face. Above the covers all that can be seen are his motionless facial features along with his messy bed&hat hair adorning his brow. Fit snugly to the side of his head a small orange lump can barely be seen from within the child's secure grip. An observer to the scene would think it was a child holding a stuffed animal and would stop to enjoy the tranquility given off by the adorable heart warming picture created. 

"TK! Do you hear me?", again the voice is heard but this time it is louder and closer, more distinctly feminine. 

The sleeping pre-teen is one Takahashi Takeru, younger son to Takahashi Nancy and Ishida, an excellent basketball player, a great friend and ally through life to all, and the Chosen child of Hope. Takeru, known as Tk to his friends and family, though looking like an average 11 year old has had many adventures almost beyond believability that has matured and influenced his thoughts and actions. Not many 11 year olds have spent months surviving in an alien hostile world, or killed in a kill or be killled war that was to determine the fate of at least two connected worlds. The brownish orange lump, Tk's partner in those times of strife, is Patamon; a digital monster that Tk first met in the Digital World and has been with him ever since. Described jokingly by some as a 'batpig', Patamon is a courageous and loyal companion to Tk, whom is ever ready to defend with a potent 'boombubble' blast. 

The voice by this time has lost it's patience and walked into the room right up next to the bed. Not letting the obvious contented expression on Tk's face faze it, the voice thundered in a tone only irate mothers can accomplish, "Takahashi Takeru! If you don't get up right now you're going to be late! I will not have you being late on your first day in a new school, you **will** make a good first impression! Now wake up and get ready, or else I will not let you sign up for basketball next season!" Nancy, Tk's mother as the voice revealed to be, then threw off her lethergic son's blanket and walked back out the door. 

Assuredly awake now, Tk stared blankly at the open doorway for a few moments as his brain jumpstarted. Properly getting up now he got out of the bed to gather his clothing to wear. As his position on the bed shifted Patamon mumbled sleepily, "More pancakes please." Chuckling in bemusement Tk looked at his sleeping friend saying, "Haha only you, Patamon, could still be asleep after that." Deciding to give his pal a few more minutes of zzz's, Tk went to wash up and dress first before waking him. 

After a few minutes of taking care of buisiness, Tk was fresh, clean, and ready to start the day. Passing his mother in the kitchen he gave a cheerful smile saying, "Good morning mom. Sorry about sleeping late, we had a long day in the digital world removing control spires yesterday." 

Nancy, having long given up on trying to get her son to quit his double-life and stay safe at home in her protective embrace, still tries her best to cope with everything for the sake of her precious Takeru. Looking wryly at him she said, "right, now you're Mr. Sunshine that you are finally up, but getting you up is no cheery chore." Resignedly shaking her head she said to her now sheepish son, while waving a plastic spatula at him mock-threateningly, "Just don't let it happen again, alright? Now go wake your little friend for breakfast or your pancakes will get cold." 

As the magic word 'pancakes' is uttered, an orange blur zipped into the room nearly bowling over Takeru as it barreled into him. "Good morning Tk!", Patamon shouted exhuburiently, "Did someone say pancakes?" Grinning up at Tk from his arms he goofily added, "I love pancakes!" 

Tk along with his mother laughed at his partners antics, and he smiled back at him saying jokingly, "Pancakes, the elixer of life to digimon." Sitting down at the table Tk and Patamon joined his mother in eating. Mrs Takahashi, to Tk's pleasure, had already set three places at the table to eat. Each place was set with a plate full of fresh hot pancakes and a tall glass of orange juice, no pulp. Spying the idle squeeze bottle with its brown maple syruppy goodness resting in plain sight, Tk's mind fought to arrive at a decision. 

_Quick, grab the syrup for yourself before someone beats you to it_ argued one side. _No, no. Offer the syrup to your mother first. She was generous enough to make you and Patamon breakfast, now return the favor_ argued his other side. 

As usual, Tk's light side quickly won the decission of how to proceed, in even such a small matter of importance as this. Reaching out and picking up the syrup he passed it to his mother saying, "Here mom, you need the syrup?" 

"Thanks Tk", his mother replied, "that is very considerate of you." She accepted the syrup and gave her plate of pancakes a heaping dose and passed it on to Patamon then back to Tk. 

They all quietly ate together in a peaceful silence, the only noises being the scraping of forks and knives and the chewing of the food. In the silent time in which Tk had breakfast he began to think of theday lying ahead. _Here I am, once again starting out at yet another new school. I was just starting to really get used to Odaiba elementary, now just because of some obscure new rezoning law I have to start over this time at Tomoeda._

Patamon was, as expected, the first to clean off his plate. He was first to finish despite being served twice as much as Tk. "Tk, you want me to go with you today?" he asked after putting his dish and utensils in the sink. 

Pausing in mid bite Tk thought about the question. _Patamon's been staying home most of the time lately as I go to school, I wonder why he would change his mind now? I guess he knows that I'm not entirely happy with this change. Well, why not then... some familarity would do me good._ "Sure Patamon, but you will have to hide in my gym bag sorry", said Tk apolegetically. _I wonder if that was what convinced him not to go with me always, certainly can't be pleasant._

"Thats okay Tk, I can manage." said Patamon, although his face betrayed his feelings. He had a look of deep revoltion as he came near the bag. "Did you remember to wash your clothes at least this time?" asked Patamon of his partner, bringing back unwanted flashbacks to when one day he was stuffed into the gym bag... and found out that Tk definitely needed to clean his clothes more often. _Agh, thank the kami I had enough room to cover my nose with or I would have passed out and de-digivolved back to an egg just to escape that smell._

Laughing sheepishly from Patamon's comment and the frosty look his mother was getting, TK told him, "Don't worry, everything is freshly cleaned." As Patamon unzipped the bag he continued, "I even put in a little divider incase this ever came up again. I just forgot to mention it." 

Patamon saw what Tk meant when he opened the bag up fully. A piece of plastic inside the bag seperated one side from the other, giving a space for Patamon to hide apart from the clothes. "Cool", he exclaimed as he climbed into the black container. 

"It's time I got to get going now." said Tk as he finished his plate. Quickly he got up and put his dirty dishes into the sink and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Bye mom", he said the hurried teen as he gave his mother a warm hug and kiss on the cheek. Bending down he picked up the bag with his gym clothes and Patamon. "Watch your head", he warned his friend while zipping up. 

Before the zipper was totally shut, Patamon called out, "Hey Tk, don't shut it all the way. I need to breathe." 

"That okay?" he asked as he left it open by half an inch. 

Sitting down best he could, given the positioning, he responded, "Peachy", as he was being jumbled around from Takeru walking out the door. 

"Bye Tk, have a good day at school!" shouted Nancy as her son left shutting the door. 

Taking out his D3 Tk checked the time, and seeing as how he was running late he stopped walking and took up a more running pace. Time in the Digital World together with a love of sports had granted Tk with a generous physique and constitution. Continuing briskly Tk headed to Tomoeda Elementary and the new day. 

**Reviews:**

Dark Hikari Twilight: Thanks for reviewing, glad you found it cute. 

Abcd: Heres more. 

ccslover: It's been a long time I almost forget where my original idea was leading. But, I think your fairly close with Tk&Sakura and Li&Meiling. I really don't know about Eriol though, he is one of my least fav characters. 

Ruby Star Sorceress: Thanks. 

Rynx- Too- Naive: Shrug Dunno why you didn't, but feel free to try your own variety... though I'd rather you just review mine :) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Lunarian :** I might rewrite some scenes of previous chapters... I think i messed up characterizations, such as Rika being a gossip, or Tk's mother cooking a breakfast since a bland oatmeal would be more regular, at least not without giving a reason... Also, for the longest time I wasn't sure to write more or not, but I was inspired.

Chapter 3

T.K. encountered no trouble at all in his getting to class. He had been shown on a previous day around the school so he knew the way to the head office. After a short discussion with the secretary inside, he made his way towards his classroom with his schedule and note in hand.

Unlike that day when he had first started school at Odaiba, Takeru didn't run into any new kids on the way to school or experience feeling's of deja vu. No, this day was leaving him with an entire alien sensation of joining a completely different school with no familar contact. With no Kari around or even Davis he was worried he might have no one to talk to. He did however decide to not let that worry impede him any and to put out his regular friendly self in the hope of meeting some new friends, maybe some friends not in the know of the digital world would be a welcome change of pace from the monotonous pace everyone was enduring in their hunt for dark spires. At least he had Patamon to keep him company if worse came to worse. _Speaking of Patamon, I wonder where he is right now?_

* * *

Patamon, having been let out of his human partner's pack just outside of the school grounds, was hanging around the outside of the school. On the open rooftop he could feel the cool breeze as it swept through his fur creating a relaxing feeling. For the strangest reason he was getting the feeling that there was something strange somewhere in the school. _I'll hang around out here until T.K. is free. He might notice something in his class._

* * *

Back inside the school T.K. had reached his goal. Spotting an adult standing outside the classroom door to his assigned class 5-2, T.K. approached him. He was a tall man with short brown hair. "Excuse me sir." He said, grabbing his attention as he called out to him. "Are you the teacher for this class?" 

The man tuned around and answered him with a kind disposition. "Yes, I am Terada-sensei, are you the new student Mr.?"

"My name is Takahashi Takeru, Terada-sensei, nice to meet you." T.K. said to him, greeting the teacher politely. It would seem that luck was with him today, class had yet to start so he wouldn't interrupt anything by being introduced.

"Nice to meet you as well Mr. Takahashi. Class is starting now, so please wait here while I announce you." The teacher told him as he walked through the door and over to his desk at the front of the room.

T.K. watched from the hallway as the teacher called roll after getting everyones attention's with a few well placed "Quiet now"'s. From his vantage point through the window he could only see the front row desks, not even the children sitting in them as the wall was in the way. One minute later and the teacher was done calling roll.

The teacher then told the students. "Due to some districtorial rearranging policies we are receiving a new student today from Odaiba elementary. Here he is now, please be courteous and welcoming." Walking over to the door he opened it up allowing T.K. to enter.

Walking behind the teacher as he returned to his seat after letting him in, Takeru stood in front of everyone and looked out among them. All of the students had their full attention on him, but no one seemed surprised, more that they were expecting him. He figured word had leaked out about his transfer, not that it mattered. The only thing he noticed as strange, was this one kid in the far back was glaring at him almost as if in challenge. _What's with that kid, is he this class's Davis?_ He thought to himself in silent amusement.

Shaking those thoughts away he smiled brightly at his new fellow classmates. "Hello everyone my name is Takahashi Takeru, but please call me TK. I look foward, to getting to know you all." He said in introduction with the customary bow.

"You may take a seat at..." The teacher said, looking over the class. "In the corner there in front of Kinomoto-san." Indicating a girl who raised her hand when mentioned.

Following the teacher's directions T.K. saw the girl in question and all thoughts of the kid glaring at him left his mind, she was a cheerful looking girl with seagreen eyes that were currently looking at him with a cute expression. _Whoa_ Keeping his smile on his face, easily in response to the girl's own, he walked over to the desk in front of her and after greeting her sat down.

This girl, kinomoto-san as the teacher called her, she was really very pretty. _This just may be good afterall. I hope I can make friends with them during lunch._

* * *

Syaoran Li was having a fairly good day so far, in as far as an uneventful day could be fun. He woke up early as usual, performed some morning martial-arts exercises together with his cousin/fianc頍eiling Li whom was so much more bearable now that she stopped being so forcefully clinging, had breakfast and then enjoyed a light jog to school with Meiling. Meeting Kinomoto-san along with her friends at the gate they only had to endure a few moments of Sakura going nuts over the smallest thing before order was restored. 

His morning did have a little bit of flavor to it however. When that stupid guardian beast showed up and resulted in the card mistress getting all teary from a misunderstanding, although he could have done without having the little monster biting him again. With the mention of her having another one of her prophetic dreams though, there might just be some action around the corner, which was perfect in his opinion.

Then Yamazaki-san started to tell him about a watermelon and magic seeds, but Mihara-san interrupted him quickly proclaiming he was telling lies. Syaoran couldn't help but believe the things Yamazaki-san told him, for knowing magic exists, his stories make a sort of sense. He always told himself next time he would not believe him, but it just keeps happening.

So now here Syaoran was, sitting at his desk behind Kinomoto-san and next to Meiling-chan, waiting for Terada-sensei to finish roll. When the teacher said they were going to have a transfer student he sat up straight in his heat directing full attention to the front. _It seems the rumors were true._ It seemed that everytime there was a transfer student that trouble followed for this class, first him and then Meiling, so he was suspicious from the start now.

From the moment the new kid entered the room Syaoran knew there was something up. He couldn't pinpoint it, but there was definitely some otherworldly power around him. Directing his best glare at the kid he concentrated on figuring him out. It didn't register to him that he was reacting the same way he did when he met Sakura, but Tomoyo Daidouji noticed, although as with most things she kept it to herself. What Syaoran did notice, a large feat for him to notice such a thing, was that Kinomoto-san was giving the new kid Takahashi-san almost the same look she gave Tsukishiro-san. _That's strange._ He thought to himself. _Doesn't she sense anything?_

At one point he could have sworn that he felt the same weird aura near one of the windows, but when he looked there was nothing there.

Throughout the rest of the class he kept up a steady focused glare on the new blond haired kid, daring him to show ill intent.

* * *

Back outside the school on the rooftop, Patamon grew weary of sitting around idle. "I'm so bored, I wonder what T.K. is doing?" He said to himself. After a few more minutes of overlooking the empty schoolyard and growing tired of the panoramic view provided of the neighborhood he took to the air. Forgetting his earlier resolve to wait until later and asking T.K. what he thought about the school he decided to explore now instead. _I'm sure T.K. won't mind._

Being sure to stay out of site from anyone whom might wonder just what he was, he flew to each window on the side of the building and looked inside them into the classroom within in hopes of finding T.K. He saw many standard classrooms, as well as a cooking class and a music one, but in addition to not finding him he also noticed that there didn't seem to be any big computer lab like in Tomoeda. _Uh-oh, that can be a problem if we need to get to the digital world in a hurry._ Finally after nearly being seen several times he found the room his partner was in. Resisting the urge to call out to him he discreetly watched.

After a few minutes it soon became apparent that watching someone sitting in a classroom from outside the window was incredibly dull. He couldn't hear what the teacher was saying since the windows were shut. The students were all sitting in a regular fashion, nothing of interest. Patamon was just about to write the whole thing off as a waste when he noticed a kid behind T.K. who was trying to burn a hole through the back of his head with a hard stare.

Patamon didn't know why this kid was looking at T.K. with such anger. He was however, sure that if he tried anything he would find himself on the wrong end of a boom bubble blast. Almost as if the kid heard his thoughts he turned his head towards the window sill he was sitting on. Luckily since he was paying such close attention, the moment the kid started turning his head Patamon was able to duck down out of sight before he was spotted. _That was close._ He thought in relief.

Not to further risk getting caught Patamon decided to return to the roof and take a nap while waiting for T.K. to get some free time. It wasn't a total loss however as that strange power he was feeling was coming out of that classroom. He planned to tell T.K. later on, for now he closed his eyes and relaxed on the highest point of the rooftop away from prying eyes.

* * *

It seemed to Sakura that the morning of classes were progressing very slowly. She was really anxious for their lunch time to began so she could find out more about the new kid. He seemed to her to be a nice kid and she is always eager to make new friends, being the optimistic girl she was. Finally the teacher concluded the day's morning lesson and everyone began to get out their bento's. 

"Ano," Sakura began hesitantly, catching the people sitting around her's attention. "Why don't we all eat our lunch outside in the fresh sunny air. That way we have room for everyone to eat together and we can get to know more about Takahashi-san." Then looking to the new kid she quickly added quickly with insistence "That is if it is okay with you Takahashi-san?"

Her close friends that had gathered around, including Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun, Rika-chan and Naoko-chan all agreed with the idea finding it great. The new kid told them all that he'd kindly like to just be called T.K. by everyone. The nine of them gathered up their lunches and headed outside with Sakura leading the way.

"I have a picnic blanket we can use." Rika-chan said, surprising Sakura. _Why would Rika-chan carry around a picnic blanket?_ She didn't spend much time thinking about it however and just figured that it was part of how she is so kind and mature, to be prepared for such a situation. The rest of the students took it in stride as well.

"So T.K." Naoko began once everyone was seated and eating. "I heard that there was a lot of strange things that happen at that school Odaiba. Is it true the stories about children dissapearing and kids saying they saw weird creatures, maybe aliens?" She asked with in excitement.

"What?" T.K. said in reply, looking at Naoko with what looked to be a strange face to Sakura. She thought that maybe he wasn't very into things like that.

"I know." Sakura said brightly stopping that discussion seeing Naoka getting slightly down that Tk didn't have anything to help her search for the supernatural. "Let's all introduce ourselves to Tk." note 1

* * *

It was the end of a long first day of school and Takeru was walking home alone, no one else from his new class having lived in his direction. Patamon was stuffed in his bag again to avoid anyone seeing something they really shouldn't, such as the existence of a flying orange creature. There was no messages about any activity in the Dgital World, which while unusual being quiet, it was nothing to worry about. With nothing important to meet up with the other kids about he decided to go straight home, besides, Patamon told him he had something he wanted to discuss when they returned to his apartment. Some of the days highlights replayed themselves in his head as he gradually made his way home, remembering how he got to know them all and they him during their little picnic lunch. 

That girl Sakura was really nice and happy. When she said she really enjoys sports and P.E. he thought maybe he could play a game of basketball or something with her someday. She really stood out to him, more so then any of the other new people he met this day.

Then the girl who was video taping everyone, but especially Sakura, introduced herself as Tomoyo. T.K. wasn't sure what to think of her, she was very soft spoken and reserved but then she also was so agressive with that camera and seemed to find everything Sakura did extremely cute. _I don't know that much about her, but she seems friendy._

The girl who had brought a blanket to school, why he didn't know or really care, introduced herself as Rika. She didn't have much to say about herself, just saying she was pleased to meet him. One thing T.K. did notice about her though was she smiled sweetly almost the whole time.

After that he was introduced to the girl who had made him nervous by asking him about vanishing people and creatures. It seemed that the going on's of their digital adventures was not as secret as they all thought if there were rumors circulating. He was able to breathe a little easier however when Naoko told him that she was completely into all things supernatural, being fascinated by any gossip or rumors floating around about them.

Everything had seemed pretty normal and laid back at that time until the boy that somehow managed with his eyes shut all time introduced himself as Yamazaki. Then he told everyone a story about how the fishing hat was created to catch fish in, throwing in random facts like people used to catch them in their hands and some other strange things. T.K. was finding it hard to beleive what the guy was saying, but as he looked around he noticed that Naoko, Syaoran and Sakura were all paying rapt attention to his every word.

Suddenly the girl who was standing to Yamazaki's side smacked him on the back of the head yelling about him telling lies. Chiharu, as she gave her name, had apparently been listening to the boy spin a larger and larger lie till she couldn't take it anymore. T.K. was surprised to find out that Yamazaki was well known for being such a compulsive liar, but some of the kids still always believed him anyway.

Finally Takeru hadn't been able to put it off any longer and had to speak to the kid who had been glaring at him all throughout the day. He was apparently very taciturn as all he did was say his name as Li Syaoran and the other kids in the group didn't show any surprise over the short response.

The last girl then introduced herself as Meling Li, Syaoran's fiance and cousin. T.K. was surprised when he learnt that bit of information, but he did his best not to show it, having had practice acting like nothing happaned when questioned about strange things around him helped out.

In all he could say that he managed to encounter an intersting bunch of new friends. Walking through the doors to his apartment he called out to his mother. "I'm home." Opening up his bag he let Patamon out who then flew over to the kitchen table.

"T.K. I'm hungry, let's eat something." Patamon said to his partner. Then he remembered what he wanted to talk about with him. "Did you notice anything strange in your new classroom?" He asked him as he was taking out couple of bowls.

Digging through the fridge to take out some milk Takeru answered with a curious tone. "Strange? No, nothing seemed strange to me, unless you count some chinese kid I've never seen before glaring at me worse then Davis on his first day." Thinking for a moment he added. "Or that he's arranged to be married to his cousin."

"Wow." Patamon said to himself, thinking about it as T.K. pulled out a couple of boxes of cereal. Shaking it off for now he told T.K. "No, I mean a strange power. While you were in your class I was resting on the rooftop, but soon I began to sense something, and followed it to coming from the room you were in. Before I could try to locate it though that kid who was glaring at you looked in my direction and I almost was seen."

T.K. poured a bowl of cereal for Patamon and himself as he considered what he was just told. _Could that kid Syaoran be a new enemy?_ "You mean like a digimon?" He asked his friend digimon.

"No T.k." Patamon said in between mouthfuls of cereal. "It didn't feel like another digimon, it was something different."

"Tomorrow we can go to class real early. Then you can hide and find out where you felt it." Takeru suggested after several minutes of thought. _I wonder if I tried I could feel this power too._

To be Cont'd...

**Reviews:**

Rynx-Too-Genki: Thanks for reviewing even though my update took such a long time. I hope you see this as well. I wasn't sure I was going to continue the story back then, but I think I will now.

Amethyst Dragoness: Thnx, I could sure go for a cookie too.

Kei Ikari: I never much liked how she had to make them Sakura cards. Thats why they are staying Clow cards. Its my own story so Im taking artistic liscense here. The cards won't need to be transfomed to live off her magic and her magic to strengthen, it just happens naturally.

SomeoneWhitestar: TK is from digimon. I thought I gave an adequate description for him. Hmm. Anyway Sakura and Syaoran are way too common, and why not let Meiling have her love. No way could I see putting Tk with Meiling, that'd be like putting Tomoyo with Tk, taking a character already deeply in love with someone else and switching affections so quickly? No thanks, not for me. Sakura only has a crush on Yukito so she has room to develop affection for Tk and visa versa.


End file.
